Love Me Do
by Anita Amelia Black Potter
Summary: Três anos depois...um reencontro, uma proposta e as consequencias! JL
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Eu nunca fui muito fã de J/L mas desde que assisti o 4º. filme alguma coisa aconteceu, e eu ainda lembrei de duas maravilhosas fics que li há muitooo tempo com esse shipper, e fiquei morrendo de vontade de escrever algo sobre o casal. Espero que gostem, e elogios e criticas (de preferências construtivas) serão bem aceitos! Ahhhh e antes que alguém resolva criar problemas na justiça comigo...nenhum personagem já citado em algum dos livros de Harry Potter me pertence!

PRÓLOGO

"Ahhh" suspirou Lílian "E pra variar o idiota do Potter fica me olhando, cochichando e rindo sobre alguma piadinha ridícula com os amiguinhos ridículos dele! Como! Eu daria tudo pra entender COMO ele consegue ser tão...tão...hunf...e novamente me faltam palavras medíocres para descrever o babacão numero um de Hogwarts!" Lílian estava irritada, sentada em uma poltrona e olhando para um ponto fixo sem realmente prestar atenção em nada na sala comunal da Grifinoria, tão entretida em seus pensamentos e implicâncias com um certo moreno de óculos, que nem ao menos percebeu quando duas mãos grandes, fortes e que cheiravam a perfume masculino cobriram-lhe os olhos.

"Evans! Estou começando a ficar preocupado...falando sozinha e sem desviar o olhar de mim; das duas uma, ou devo pensar que você finalmente se entregou a meus encantos ou então devo chamar os encarregados do St. Mungos para pessoas como você: completamente piradas, capazes de cometer o mais hediondo dos crimes!" Tiago, sem que a ruiva percebesse, havia contornado a sala e se posicionado atrás da poltrona na qual a garota estava sentada.

"Há há há, muitíssimo engraçado, seu idiota! Na verdade, eu estava realmente pensando em algumas circunstancias nas quais eu poderia matar, claro, não sem antes torturar muito, um certo garoto estúpido e insignificante chamado...como é mesmo o nome dele? Ahhh sim, Potter! Nomezinho ridículo esse, não? Faz realmente jus ao possuidor. Eu tenho dó da mulher que se casar com ele, sinceramente." respondeu ela tentando parecer o mais simpática e falsa possível, justamente para atingi-lo.

Mas diferente das expectativas, Tiago apenas riu e aceitou o comentário como mais uma das grosserias dirigidas especialmente a ele desde o primeiro ano, isso porque agora já estavam no fim do sétimo.

"Ahhh Evans! Você fica mais encantadora assim, sabia? E sem querer te decepcionar muito, mas um dia você não resistirá a mim...não mais, e ainda precisará muito de mim. Nós estamos ligados por alguma força maior, se você ainda não percebeu, querida. Ah, e você pensando na mulher com a qual eu casarei? Impressionante como eu ocupo um grande lugar nos seus pensamentos, não? E sentimentos claro! Ciúmes da minha futura esposa, Evans?"

"Primeiro Potter...NUNCA mais me chame de querida! Segundo, duvido que algum dia, depois que nos formarmos eu ainda precise de você, terceiro, EU NÃO TENHO CIUMES DE VOCÊ E NEM NUNCA TEREI! Ah, e por último, realmente existe algo extremamente forte que nos liga...o ódio, seu cretino!" E jogando uma almofada na cara de Tiago, Lílian levantou vermelha de raiva da poltrona, e subiu para o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.

Tentou se acalmar de todos os jeitos, mas apenas um único pensamento a deixava um pouco mais tranqüila, dentro de dois meses, nunca mais teria que suportar sequer a presença do irritante Tiago Potter. Mal sabia ela que naquela mesma noite muita coisa mudaria. Naquela mesma noite, após as juras de ódio eterno a Potter, uma certa ruivinha se renderia aos encantos do moreno e suas vidas estariam entrelaçadas eternamente.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Oiiiiii, gente passei o mês inteiro viajando, então não deu para postar mais rápido hihihihi...mas pelo menos escrevi quase toda a fic já, só falta passar pro pc. Bommmm...queria dedicar essa fic para duas pessoas:

Minha prima, que leu todos os capítulos já escritos em primeira mão, e teve paciência para escrever o que eu ditava quando minha tendinite atacou P hehehehe

E a Carol, que cai betar essa fic, e me ajudar com algumas idéias para melhorar os capítulos!

E claro...dedico tbm a todo mundo que tiver coragem de lê-la, hahahaha!

Beijinhosss

Cap um

Era uma noite fria, muito fria em meados de dezembro. A neve caia incessante pelas ruas de Londres. Tiago, que acabara de sair do ministério, ao sentir o rosto congelar, decidiu aparatar até o Caldeirão Furado para comer e beber algo quente antes de voltar para casa.

Enquanto tirava a capa e cumprimentava Tom, não pode deixar de reparar na garota ruiva, sentada no balcão, alienada do mundo, com a cabeça voltada para seu copo, no qual mexia com uma colher o conteúdo de sua xícara como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Sentiu seu coração disparar, tinha certeza de que era ela. Mesmo depois de três anos e meio sem vê-la, seria capaz de reconhecer Lílian Evans a quilômetros de distância.

Sorriu ao pensar que, depois de tanto tempo, depois da forma como haviam se separado, depois de cada um ir para o seu canto e eles não tornarem a se ver mais, se encontraram ali, no Caldeirão Furado, praticamente vazio, em uma noite particularmente fria e ao que tudo indicava, solitária. Fora outras duas pessoas no balcão, um casal sentado em uma das mesas, e Tom, não havia mais ninguém ali. Mas mesmo que toda a população bruxa estivesse ali, com certeza os olhos do rapaz pousariam na garota ruiva absorta em pensamentos.

"Tiago, você por aqui!" exclamou Tom, privando Tiago de uma das mais belas visões.

"Tom, meu caro, como está?"

"Bem, bem...e você? A que devo sua presença aqui depois de tanto tempo?" brincou o velho

"Estou ótimo!" ele sorriu simpático "Pois é, depois de tanto tempo longe de Londres eu resolvi voltar. Mas me trás o de sempre, se é que você ainda lembra...E também uma cerveja amanteigada."

"Claro, claro que lembro. Só um minuto."

Enquanto comia, Tiago olhava fixamente para Lílian. Tudo bem que estavam cada um em uma ponta do balcão, e que a música de fundo talvez tivesse privado Lílian de escutar sua conversa com Tom, informando que estava ali, mas ou ela realmente estava concentrada em seus pensamentos, ou então realmente não se daria ao trabalho de dizer ao menos oi.

E foi com intenso desapontamento e surpresa que cinco minutos depois ele a viu se levantar, pagar a conta e subir as escadas para os quartos.

"Hey, Tom!" chamou Tiago. Ficara curioso e descobriria o que Lílian Evans estava fazendo no Caldeirão Furado.

"Sim?"

"Quer dizer então que a senhorita Evans está hospedada aqui?"

"Ah sim, sim. Esteve viajando durante um grande tempo, exatamente igual a você, e voltou de viagem hoje. Vocês já se conhecem?"

"Entendo...voltou de viagem hoje...duas semanas depois de mim. Sim, nós já nos conhecemos, fomos...amigos em Hogwarts."

"Imaginei mesmo que se conhecessem de Hogwarts. Sabe Tiago, não sou de ficar falando mas você sabe como confio em você não? Então, essa garota está muito estranha desde que chegou. Nem ao menos disse oi, apenas pediu um quarto e um chocolate quente, e ficou o tempo todo agindo como se ninguém existisse. Ela não costumava ser assim, sabe? Era muito enérgica e sempre que vinha aqui conversamos, mesmo que pouco. Imagino que algo está muito errado. Você sabe o que houve?"

Tiago não teve muito tempo de raciocinar, apenas jurou a si mesmo que descobriria por que a mulher, e já não mais garota, como Tom a chamara, estava tão estranha. Sem contar que descobriria por que ela viajara e para onde, e a coisa mais importante de todas, descobriria por que ela foi embora daquele jeito quando tudo acabara.

"Não, Tom. Nem imagino! Você deve saber que nos não nos vemos há algum tempo... Mas faz assim, me diz o numero do quarto em que ela está, para que eu possa descobrir o que houve, e depois eu te conto."

O velho hesitou por um momento, como se estivesse em duvida sobre falar ou não, mas depois respondeu.

"Bom Tiago, você sabe que eu não costumo falar para ninguém o numero do quarto dos meus hospedes, afinal, a maioria quer privacidade; mas já que é para você, então não vejo problema, principalmente porque foram amigos em Hogwarts. O quarto da senhorita Evans é o 504, quinto andar, segunda porta a esquerda. Você pretende falar com ela agora?"

Tiago olhava fixamente para a escada, como se assim pudesse atrair Lílian até ele, e ao responder a Tom, ainda se demorou em olhá-lo, fazendo parecer que seus olhos estavam pregados na escada.

"Não, acredito que hoje a senhorita Evans queira descansar, provavelmente virei amanhã. Obrigado pela informação, e trás minha conta já porque não vejo a hora de chegar em casa, o trabalho está me matando!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiago aparatou no seu prédio mais ou menos vinte minutos depois. Então, depois de três anos e meio, finalmente reencontrara Lílian Evans, finalmente reencontrara a mulher de sua vida. E dessa vez não a deixaria escapar novamente. Mas antes, é claro, exigiria uma boa explicação e um bom motivo para o que ela fizera.

Afrouxou a gravata, ligou o rádio na sala e se serviu de uma boa dose de uísque. Fechou os olhos, se jogou no sofá, e lembrou da primeira vez que se beijaram, sem beijos roubados, ou tapas, ou gritos. Apenas o desejo, a paixão e o livre arbítrio.

_Flashback_

_Já passava da uma da manha quando Lílian percebeu que não dormiria tão cedo e de nada adiantava ficar se revirando na cama. Olhou-se no espelho para verificar se sua aparência não assustaria ninguém que estivesse na sala comunal, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não teria ninguém. Estava com uma calça de pijama de ursinho, uma blusa rosa de manga comprida que usava para dormir, os pés descalças, e o cabelo preso em uma trança lateral um pouco frouxa. Sim, estava em boas condições. Enquanto descia as escadas, reparou que havia mais alguém. Um rapaz de calças de pijama azul marinho, blusa de manga curta branca, cabelos negros bagunçados e olhos castanho esverdeados. _

_Suspirou, definitivamente era o Bobotter! Estava cansada de discutir, já haviam brigado nesse mesmo dia, horas antes, até atirara uma almofada nele, mas agora não estava com pique para brigas._

"_Hey,Potter." Cumprimentou ela_

"_Hey, Evans. Insônia?"_

"_Aham, e você?"_

"_Também. Impressão minha ou isso é uma trégua?" perguntou Tiago sorrindo_

"_Até que você não é tão ignorante, Potter. Sim, isso é uma trégua. Mas não se acostume, é só porque agora não estou afim de brigar, e se você pudesse ajudar ficando calado, na sua, sem me atazanar, eu ficaria profundamente agradecida."_

"_Sem problemas." Respondeu o garoto displicente, dando de ombros, o que intrigou Lílian, que obviamente não esperava uma reação dessas da parte dele._

_Ficaram uns cinco minutos em silencio, apenas olhando para o fogo que crepitava na lareira. Ate que ela ficou entediada a ponto de puxar assunto com Tiago, que estava a seu lado no sofá._

"_Então...faz tempo que você está aqui Potter?"_

"_Não sei. Talvez uns vinte minutos."_

"_Hum, e o que você estava fazendo?"_

"_Estava sem sono e resolvi adiantar meu dever de aritmancia. Isso foi um pouco antes de você chegar."_

"_Dever de poções a essa hora? Muito me admira, ainda mais você fazendo dever de aritmancia! Mas e por que você não conseguiu dormir?"_

_Tiago riu graciosamente e passou a mão pelo cabelo, o que apesar de Lílian não admitir, a encantou._

"_Deu pra me interrogar agora, Evans?"_

"_Ahhhhhh...quer saber, Potter, eu só estava tentando ser simpática, mas já vi que é impossível manter uma conversa civilizada com vocÊ,e eu prefiro ficar acordada lá em cima me revirando na cama, do que aqui com você. Boa noite!" exclamou uma ruiva indignada, se levantando e indo até as escadas do dormitório feminino. Mas antes que pudesse subir o primeiro degrau, sentiu uma mão agarrar seu pulso e puxá-la de encontro ao corpo. Lílian e Tiago ficaram cara a cara, com poucos centímetros os separando._

"_Desculpe, Lily. Não quis ser grosseiro ou rude! Foi apenas um comentário, uma brincadeirinha. Mas sabe, se você quer mesmo saber porque eu não consigo dormir...a resposta é você!"_

"_Eu! Que historia é essa?" perguntou com os olhos arregalados, confusa e indignada._

"_Sim, você Lílian Evans. Se você ainda não percebeu, eu amo você, e quero realmente ficar com você."_

"_Aham, conta outra, Potter!" Lílian revirou os olhos e Tiago suspirou resignado._

"_E é exatamente esse o problema...você não acredita em mim, e eu estou cansado de só levar fora, xingo, almofadadas, tapas e o principal, de sofrer por tudo isso! Eu cansei, Evans, e essa foi a ultima vez que eu me declaro pra você!" e terminando de dizer isso, virou-se de costas e passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais, mas não sem antes ela ver de relance os olhos de Tiago marejados._

_Foi então que percebeu que não era mentira, nem mais uma das brincadeiras do maroto; aquilo era sério, alias, Lílian nunca o vira falar tão serio!_

_Decidiu parar de ser tão cabeça dura e deixar que seus sentimentos a dominassem. Caminhou até ficar de frente para Tiago novamente, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, e o beijou apaixonadamente._

_A partir daquela noite, começaram a se encontrar regularmente quase todas as noites, longe dos olhares curiosos. E nas noites em que se encontravam, se esqueciam do mundo, das preocupações, das brigas que tiveram no passado, absolutamente de tudo. De dia continuavam de certa forma 'inimigos', mas à noite, quando ninguém os via, eram apenas Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter, juntos. _

N/A: Respondendo às reviews...

aNGeLa.xD: Aiiii, brigadãooo...hehehe espero que a fic prometa mesmo hahaha!

Bom, eu não gostava de T/L mesmo, mas agora...nossa, to apaixonada! Hahaha

Com ctz, temos autoras maravilhosas no ffn!

Obrigada por acompanhar, e espero que você goste desse e dos próximos capítulos! Beijinhosss

Paty Evans: Hahahah, sim, você foi a primeira a deixar review! Muito obrigada, viu! Então...pode deixar que não demorarei para atualizar a partir de agora hehehehe...

Espero que você goste desse capitulo e do resto da fic também!

Beijinhosss


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Oiii gente! Eu demorei um pouquinho porque minhas aulas começaram e o tempo tá curto agora...fora queeee eu perdi algumas partes do capitulo dois (q raivaaaaaa) e tive que reescrever, ou seja, não deve estar muito bom, mas dá pra aturar, hehehehehe

Ahhh, só pra explicar algumas coisinhas, a fic está inteira escrita à mão, ou seja, eu ainda tenho que digitar todos os capítulos! E outra coisa que eu queria falar, o Tom, dono do Caldeirão Furado, na minha imaginação é diferente, é um pouco mais velho, e bem menos corcunda e mongol! Respostas às reviews, no final do capitulo. E agora, voltando pra fic...

Capitulo dois – Bilhetes

Lílian acordou no dia seguinte como se um trator tivesse passado por todos seu corpo. Sua cabeça doía muito, assim como cada músculo seu. Muitos pensamentos tomaram conta de sua mente e quase não conseguira dormir, na noite passada. Se pudesse, abriria um buraco no chão e ficaria escondida do mundo inteiro por um bom tempo. Mas agora não era hora de fugir, e nem nunca seria,a final era uma Grifinoria, e não desistiria assim tão fácil. Tinha problemas, claro, mas quem não os tinha, e se trancar no quarto e se esconder do mundo para sempre, não fazia o menor sentido! Teria de enfrentar tudo e todos lá fora, e a primeira coisa que faria, seria procurar um emprego, depois quem sabe, quando já estivesse estabilizada, escreveria para os amigos, comunicando que estava de volta a Londres. Retomaria sua vida, se prepararia para o Natal, procuraria um apartamento, e se dedicaria de corpo e alma ao trabalho.

Respirou fundo tomando coragem para começar esse novo dia, e resolveu tomar um banho, afinal, como costumava dizer sua mãe, nada melhor do que um bom banho para começar o dia; e depois tomaria um reforçado café da manha antes de sair à procura de emprego. Sim, o dia hoje seria muito longo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bom dia, Moody!" cumprimentou Tiago, entrando na sala do chefe.

"Bom dia, Potter! Vá em frente, o que você quer?"

"E quem disse que eu quero algo?" perguntou Tiago com cara de indignado

"Potter, você me aparece às oito da manhã na minha sala, me dando bom dia, e sorrindo...é claro que você quer alguma coisa. Vamos, fale!"

"Sabe, eu estive pensando...será que ao invés de eu tirar folga amanhã o dia todo, eu poderia trocar por essa tarde de folga?"

"Acredito que sim, Potter. Mas amanha eu quero você aqui às sete e meia em ponto, e sem desculpas!"

"Sem problemas, chefinho! Estarei aqui sete e meia! Obrigada."

"Por nada...só nunca mais me chame de chefinho...me faz parecer fraco e...bom, não importa agora!"

Tiago saiu do ministério por volta da uma da tarde e logo aparatou no Caldeirão Furado.

Estava disposto a falar com Lílian Evans o mais rápido possível.

"Boa tarde, Tom" ele cumprimentou o velho.

"Tiago! Boa tarde, rapaz. Veio ver _aquela_ pessoa?"

"Vim sim, por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Hum...receio lhe dizer meu caro, mas ela saiu cedinho e não voltou até agora."

"Entendo... Bom, vou deixar um bilhete par ela. Mas por favor, não diga em hipótese alguma que fui eu Quero fazer uma surpresa para a senhorita Evans, você entende né?"

"Sim, claro! Não direi. Você ainda lembra o quarto dela?"

"Lembro. 504, segunda porta à esquerda, quinto andar. Certo?"

"Absolutamente."

"Até mais, Tom. E mais uma vez, obrigado."

"Disponha, Tiago. Até mais!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian voltou ao Caldeirão já passava das seis, e apesar de exausta, seu humor melhorar um pouco.

"Boa noite, Tom." Cumprimentou um pouco mais animada do que na noite anterior.

"Boa noite, senhorita Evans. Deseja alguma coisa?"

"Hummm, você ainda prepara aquele macarrão ao molho branco delicioso?"

Tom sorriu. Pelo visto as coisas com Lílian estavam se acertando.

"Sirvo sim. E pra beber? Uma cerveja amanteigada, que tal?"

"Parece ótimo! Obrigada, Tom."

Lílian subiu a escada apressada. Ainda pretendia tomar banho antes de jantar. Mas algo chamou sua atenção; havia um envelope endereçado a ela, pregado na porta de seu quarto.

"Estranho...ninguém ainda sabe que eu estou aqui!" pensou enquanto abria o envelope e retirava o bilhete de dentro.

'Lílian Evans,

Então você já está de volta a Londres? Espero que não tenha se esquecido...'

Depois de ler o bilhete, atordoada, ficou se perguntando quem mandara o bilhete e sobre o que a pessoa queria dizer. Se esquecido, mas do que?

Ela perguntou ao dono do restarurante/hotel se ele sabia quem deixara o bilhete, mas com o velho respondeu que não, começou a ficar preocupada. Quem teria mandando o misterioso bilhete?

Antes que encontrasse uma resposta para sua pergunta e para as muitas outras duvidas que se formaram em sua cabeça, no dia seguinte encontrou mais um envelope preado à sua porta, com seu nome. Mas este dizia:

'Evans, você deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu, certo? Bem, espere e verá! E ao se preocupe, eu seria incapaz de fazer mal a você.'

Mas por mais que o bilhete disesse para não se preocupar, era impossível. Eram tempos difíceis, e não se podia mais confiar em palavras, muito menos de algum desconhecido. Podia ser qualquer pessoa, tanto um desocupado passando algum trote, quanto um comensal da morte querendo matá-la. Perguntou novamente a Tom se ele não sabia mesmo a identidade do desconhecido autor dos bilhetes, e este continuou negando. Mas o medo deu lugar a ansiedade, quando no dia seguinte um novo bilhete apareceu, e este ultimo dizia para não se preocupar, pois era apenas um antigo amigo de Hogwarts com saudades.

Os dias se passavam e toda noite havia um novo envelope. Lílian até tentara descobrir quem os pegava ali, mas parecia uma tarefa impossível!

Ao final da segunda semana em que estava hospedada no Caldeirão Furado, Lílian se deu conta de que suas economias estavam acabando e que ainda não arranjara um emprego, e também percebeu que não havia nenhum bilhete à sua porta, como de costume, mas sim um envelope e um lírio em sua cama.

'Encontre-me às oito e meia da noite de amanha, sentada na ultima mesa do Caldeirão Furado'

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Apesar de tudo que estava passando, todas as dificuldades, e apesar do medo, estava mais do que ansiosa para saber quem era a pessoa misteriosa. Finalmente descobriria a identidade do ser anônimo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respirou fundo; depois de duas exaustivas semanas no ministério, arranjara uma noite para se encontrar com Lílian. Só esperava que ela não o recebesse tão mal, e de preferência sem nenhum tapa. Estava por demais ansioso. Vestira seu melhor suéter azul claro, uma calça social preta e um pesado sobretudo também preto. Tentara inutilmente dar um jeito no cabelo e nas olheiras, queria impressioná-la e reconquistá-la, logicamente!

Tomou coragem, e ao contestar que já se passara cinco minutos do horário combinado, imaginou que ela já estaria lá, sentada na mesa, o esperando. E estava certo, quando aparatou a viu: sentada na ultima mesa, com um vestido de seda verde escuro, até o joelho, mangas compridas e um fabuloso decote. Percebeu que o vestido tinha uma espécie de cinto, de seda também, amarrado lateralmente na cintura, o que a deixava ainda mais definida e a mulher extremamente bonita. Aproximou-se lentamente, alguns segundos pareceram uma eternidade, e ao chegar na mesa em que ela estava, um sentimento indescritível apoderou-se de cada minúsculo pedaço de seu corpo e sua alma. Reuniu o Maximo de coragem para dizer "Finalmente nos reencontramos Lílian Evans!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava ansiosa, já haviam se passado cinco minutos. Começou a brincade de fazer desenhos coma unha na toalha de plástico da mesa, e nem ao menos percebeu quando um certo alguém caminhou até sua mesa. Mas prendeu a respiração, quando ainda de cabeça baixa, ouviu aquela voz dizer "Finalmente nos reencontramos Lílian Evans!"

Mesmo depois de anos, de séculos, reconheceria aquela voz rouca e penetrante. Levantou os olhos verdes devagar até encontrar com os castanho-esverdiados do admirador. _Definitivamente era ele!_

"Potter! O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou incrédula

"Sim, Evans, sou eu! O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Não parece um pouco obvio? Hey, Evans, eu que te mandei todos aqueles bilhetes!"

"Não...não pode ser..." dizendo isso, Lílian levantou e saiu apressada para seu quarto. Um turbilhão de emoções e sentimentos e lembranças voltaram tão rápido quanto a velocidade da luz, e lágrimas grossas começaram a cair sem eu rosto.

Pronto...a noite estava arruinada!

N/A: Entãããão? O que acharam? Ficou um pouco inútil, mass..eu prometo que o próximo capitulo, que é bem curtinho, sai ainda essa semana! Quem sabe não amanha? Tudo depende do numero de reviews que eu vou receber heheheehhe

E por falar em reviews...respostas agora!

.Miss.H.Granger. : Ahhh que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz! Hehehe Bom, eu também espero que você continue gostando da fic, e continue mandando reviews me falando sempre o que eu você achou, se ficou bom, se ficou ruim..o que falta, o que ta exagerado... hahaha

É isso então hehehe

Beijoss

Sarinha Potter : Oie...ahh brigada! Aqui está mais um capitulo, e próximo vem já já! Espero que você goste! Beijoss

Paty Evans: Oie...hahahaha é, a Lily anda muitoo misteriosa, e ainda tem muito mais mistérios que ela esconde que o Pontas só vai descobrir mais tarde. Mas ele vai dar um jeitinho nela sim...ahh se vai! Ehehehehe

Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando e acompanhando a fic! ;)

Beijoss

JhU Radcliffe: Oie, hahaha brigada! Sim, sim...cenas dos próximos capítulos! A maioria deles vai terminar assim..com um que de mistério hehehehee

Poode deixar que daqui pra frente não demorarei mais pra atualizar heheehhe

Beijoss

Lua Potter : Oie, fico mto feliz que vc esteja gostando viu! Então, no flashback do outro capitulo, eles estão no sétimo ano, o mês corresponde a mais ou menos a abril, maio...não me lembro agora hehehe

Ééé, ainda temos um tempinho até a Lily se acertar com o James e ter o Harry hehehe E pode deixar que eles vão se acertar, e _muito bem_ ainda, pelo menos se depender de mim! Hahahaha

Beijoss

Bom..então é isso...fico por aqui! E se eu receber bastante review hoje, amanha ou segunda to postando novo capitulo! Hahahahahaha

Beijosss pra todo mundo que está acompanhando a fic, e um beijo especial a todo mundo que ta deixando reviews! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap 3 – Passeios na neve**_

Lílian saiu correndo pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, na neve, sem nem ao menos ter levado um casaco. Não pensara nisso na hora que saíra, apenas pensara na dor que sentia, e em mil formas de como matar o Potter nojento e asqueroso. Mas notava que agora, por mais que as lágrimas caíssem quente por seu rosto, seu corpo tremia, de raiva, mas principalmente de frio. Olhou pra trás mas tudo que conseguia ver era neve e mais neve, neve nas ruas, neve caindo do céu, neve em sua cabeça, em suas mãos roxas...

"Oh céus... minhas mãos já estão ficando ro...rox...roxas..." dizendo isso com dificuldade, sentiu todas as forças saírem de seu corpo, e de repente não lembrava de mais nada, a não ser cair em algo macio, branco, fofo, e frio.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Thiago no fundo queria realmente magoar Lílian, machucá-la da mesma forma que foi machucado, mas de forma alguma desejava que ela tivesse saído como uma louca por entre as ruas em uma das piores nevascas do ano. Ao notar que ela não estava em parte alguma do hotel/bar, decidiu de uma vez por todas procurá-la do lado de fora.

"Thiago, tome cuidado! Aonde você vai? Você vai se matar no meio dessa neve toda!" advertiu Tom, mas Thiago não se importava, porque ele sabia, que se deixasse Lílian sozinha no meio da neve, sem casaco algum, quem morreria seria ela, em carne, mas em espírito, ele morreria junto, então preferiu se arriscar.

Ao abrir a porta, sentiu a esperança esvaziando seu coração. Estava tudo branco, tudo gelado, uma tempestade forte de grandes flocos de neve caia, o vento impossibilitava qualquer um de manter os olhos abertos.

"Mas não o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória já teve nos últimos tempos!" falou para si mesmo, e assim tomou coragem de seguir em frente.

Andou e andou, não soube dizer por quanto tempo, apenas que andou muito, até suas pernas cansarem de tanto andarem na neve, até suas forças quase esgotarem, e quando já perdia totalmente as esperanças, viu um pedaço ruivo em meio ao branco que dominava os quatro cantos. Seu rosto se iluminou, e como por mágica, toda a energia de seu corpo pareceu voltar. Thiago caminhou até onde Lílian estava, a pegou no colo, e aparatou em seu apartamento.

Tratou de tirar a roupa ensopada dela, pô-la embaixo do mais quente cobertor, ligar o aquecedor e preparar uma sopa, não só para ela como para si também.

Apesar de saber que pegaria uma gripe, na certa, sorriu feliz. Ao menos sua Lily estaria viva, a salvo. Suspirou. Como pudera viver tanto tempo sem ela? Como pudera viver três anos sem seu sorriso, sem seus olhos, sem seu corpo, sem seus beijos? Não sabia, mas o que importava é que ela estava ali, e agora, de uma forma ou de outra, conseguiria tê-la de volta novamente. Seria dela, inteiramente dela, novamente e para todo o sempre!

Acordou com a cabeça latejando, sem saber onde estava, ou o que tinha acontecido. Olhou ao redor, aquele não era seu quarto de hotel, não era a casa de seus pais, não era a casa de nenhum conhecido. E se alguém a tivesse seqüestrado? Começou a ouvir passos e ficou com medo de quem poderia ser. Não sabia se ficava aliviada ou com mais medo ainda quando viu os cabelos despenteados de Thiago e o sorriso maroto, e aliviado por saber que ela estava acordada e parecia bem melhor já.

"Quer dizer então que minha Lily já acordou?" perguntou entrando no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

"Potter, como eu vim parar aqui, na sua casa? E por que eu estou nua? E o que é isso na bandeja?"

"Opa, opa, senhorita Evans, quantas perguntas!" ele riu e deixou a bandeja na escrivaninha do quarto. "Uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro, eu lhe pergunto, o que a senhora foi fazer andando no meio dessa nevasca sem casaco nenhum, só com um vestidinho de manga comprida?"

"Fugindo de você, e das malditas lembranças que você me traz, satisfeito? Agora, sua vez, idiota!"

"Muito obrigada pela parte que me toca... Nessa sua fuga, você quase morreu, senhorita inteligência! Eu te resgatei, salvei sua vida e te trouxe aqui pra minha casa. Sua roupa estava toda molhada então eu a tirei, e não reclame, porque não é nada que eu já não tenha visto! Agora, toma essa sopa que eu te trouxe, vai te fazer bem. E depois, descansar! Boa noite, minha cara." Thiago beijou o topo de sua cabeça e saiu fechando a porta, deixando Lílian confusa na penumbra, apenas com a fraca luz do abajur e um prato de sopa que parecia estar delicioso e sua garganta, assim como sua barriga pediam por ele!

No momento só queria comer e descansar; no dia seguinte resolveria a situação com o intragável.

_**N/A: Oieee..demorei bastante, mas resolvi deixar a preguiça de lado e passar do papel pro pc a historia toda! Agora nas férias será mais rápido, mas por favor, não se esqueçam que ela está inteira escrita em um caderninho, entonnn...reviews me animam a passá-la pro pc! Hihihihihi Beijossss**_


End file.
